heavymetalfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Metallica
Metallica ''es una banda de Thrash Metal, nacida en Los Angeles. Fue fundada por el vocalista James Hetfiel y Lars Ulrich a los que se les unirian Dave Mustaine y Cliff Burton estos sería reemplazados por Kirk Hammet y Jason Newsted, posteriormente abandono Jason Newsted la banda y llego el bajista actual, Robert Trujillo. Hasta la fecha, metallica vendio de mas de 120 millones de discos y es considera como una de las 4 bandas más grandes del Thrash Metal. Ademàs la banda consiguio nueve premios Grammys , dos premios musicales por MTV, dos galardones de la Academia de Música Américana y un premio de la revista Billboard, además de poseer una estrella en el el Paseo de la Fama. Historia Metallica nacio en 1981 cuando Lars Ulrich se mudo hacia Los Angeles, el jóven Ulrich hacia tomado una gran aficción por el Heavy Metal tanto a que llego a ser una obseción. En 1981 publicó un anuncio en la revista Recycler, en el que soliciaba un guitarrista para formar una banda, James Hetfiel respondio a su anuncio y empezaron a ensayar juntos. Nombre El nombre de la banda fue una idea de un amigo de Lars que tenia dos nombres para un proyecto musical, tenía "Metallica" y "Metalmania" a Lars le gusto tanto Metallica que le recomendo Metalmania para el quedarse con el nombre de "Metallica" Formacion inicial Lars junto con Ron McGovney se trasladaron a donde James, James le pidion a Ron que tocara el bajo para su banda. Luego de varios intentos de buscar un guitarrista se encontraron con Llyod Grant con el que grabaron el primer demo titulado "Hit the Lights". Al año fue sustituido por Dave Mustaine completando la primera formación de Metallica. El debút de Metallica en los escenarios se dio el 14 de Marzo de 1982 la cual fue un desastre, dos semanas despues tuvieron su "revancha" en los escenarios la cual fue otra mala noche. Tras el desastre en estos dos concietos Lars se replanteo la contratación de un vocalista mientras que Mustaine y James fueran los dos guitarristas de la banda, así fue que llegó Sammy Dijon el cual hizo unas pruebas pero no terminó de convencer a Lars así que fue despedido. Màs tarde se contrataría a Damien Phillips para que acompañe a Mustaine en las guitarras mientras que James concetraria frente al microfono pero también fue despedido por la negativa de Mustaine, luego llegaron dos vocalistas mas (John Bush y Jesse Cox), ninguno de ellos fue admitido por James así que él decidió encargarse tanto de la guitarra rítmica como de la voz. Formación definitiva Ron McGovney abandono la banda por que según el, los demás integrantes dejaban que el se encargue de todo lo importante de la banda. Con esto se derivaron los problemas con Mustaine, el fuerte comportamiento y el consumo execivo de drogas y alcohol lo llevaron a alejarse de la banda. Para el reemplazo Ron la banda visito una presentación de una banda llamada "Trauna" y escucharon que se ejecutaba un solo, tanto Lars como James quedaron impresionaron ya que ese solo provenia de un bajo y no de una guitarra como ellos pensaban y ese bajista era Cliff Burton, ellos decididos a tener ese sonido en el bajo decidieron invitarlo a su banda, al principio Cliff se negó pero al final termino aceptando. el 29 de noviembre del 1982 se grabaria el demo de ''Metal Uo Your Ass ''el cual tendria de teloneron a la banda Exodus, el guitarrista lider Kirk Hammet dejaría impresionado a Lars y si los problemas con Mustaine de agravian, Lars lo iba a considerar como reemplazo. Kill 'em All ' A principios de 1983 un manager promotor de conciertos llamado Johny Zazula se puso en contacto con los mienbros de la banda, les ofreció mudarse a Nueva York, dar unos conciertos y si todo saldría bien, grabar un album. Tras aceptar la banda se mudo a Nueva York y se instalo en Music Bulding donde se enontraban varias bandas de Rock. thumb|portada kill 'em all Posteriormente la situación de Mustaine de haría insostenible así que James y Lars lo sorprenderían una mañana comunicandole que estaba fuera de la banda y que en minutos saldría el autobus a casa. Lars le pidio a Zazula que se ponga en contancto con Hammet, en un principio Hammet penso que se trataba de una broma pero se dió cuenta de la realidad y finalmente aceptó. Tras un mes de esayos Metallica finalmente entraria a "Music America Studios" a grabar su primer album, tras seis semanas el trabajo sería lanzado con el nombre de 'Kill 'em All, 'dicho nombre (matalos a todos) se debía tras el enfado de Cliff tras que varias distribuidoras de discos no quieran distribuir un disco con el nombre de ''Metal Up Your Ass (Metal por el culo) '' se consiguio vendar unos 17.000 discos que posteriormente se incrementarian a 300.000. Tras el éxito, Zazula organizó un Tour por Estados Unidos llamado ''Kill 'em All For One Tour ''que los llevo a recorrer San Francisco, Nueva York y Boston. Ride The Lightning '' Terminada la gira Metallica entraria a grabar su segundo album en 20 de febrero en los Sweet Silence Studios. Ride The Lightning, nombre que recibiria el trabajo, significo un gran cambio en los sonidos de la banda que la adentraba en terrenos mas melodicos. También se confirmo la inclusion de una balada esrita por Hetfiel inspirada en un robo que había sufrido la banda en 1984. thumb|portada ride the lighning '''''Master Of Puppets De Sweet Silence Studios fue que surgió Master Of Puppets, uno de los discos más prestigiosos en lo que es el Trash Metal y la música en general. La canción principal es considerada por los fanáticos como lo mejor de Metallica y se vendio hasta la fecha 7 millones de copias en todo el mundo. thumb|portada master of puppets La gira de presentación del disco comenzó en verano de 1986 con John Marshall como guitarrista rítmico ya que Hetfiel se había quebrado la muñeca. En medio de la gira el autobús en el que se movilizaban volcó, y el bajista Burton salió despedido y el autobús cayo arriba de el aplastándolo y causándole la muerte en el acto. Hetfield intentó golpear al conductor siendo detenido por sus compañeros, según el mismo conductor dijo que el autobús se volcó debido a placas de hielo que se encontraban en el suelo, Hetfield recorrio una distancia considerable pero no pudo encontrar estas placas, en el funeral de Burton se escuchó la canción Orion. La muerte de Burton provoco la cancelación de la gira, y la separación de los otros 3 miembros, luego entre charlas con los familiares de Cliff, se decidió que la banda continuaría con un nuevo bajista, Jason Newsted. ...And Justice for All En 1988 salio …And Justice For All, su álbum mas oscuro, con ritmos denominados por baterías densas y aceleradas. Los temas One, Blackened, To Live Is to Die (dedicado a Cliff) y …And Justice for All. Gracias a este trabajo Metallica recibe su primera nominación a los premios Grammy en 1889 en la categoría “Mejor Interpretacion del vocal o instrumental de Hard Rock/Metal” ''Metallica Su siguiente trabajo, Metallica, más conocido como ''“The Black Album” publicado en 1991. Se vendieron 500.000 copias en la primera semana llegando al primer puesto de los Billboard. Solo en EE.UU se registraron una venta de 14 millones de copias desde su lanzamiento. El nombre de “The Black Album” proviene de la portada del álbum que tiene un solo el logo de Metallica y el dibujo de la serpiente en la esquina inferior izquierda. Hetfield explicó que solo quería que la gente se enfoque en la música que contenía el álbum y no en la portada. Por consiguiente se inició una gira, Wherever I may roam, que duró dos años, luego inicio una con los Guns N’ Roses. El 8 de Agosto de 1992 en Canadá durante este tour la actuación de Metallica termino mal ya que durante la canción “Fade to Black” en una mala sincronización con la pitotecnia y un fuego artificial exploto debajo de Hetfield provocando quemaduras y la infección de la garanta de Axl Roses y no le permitio actuar a Guns N’ Roses, los fanes enojados por esto causaron destrozos Load y Reload The Black Album marcaría un punto de reflexión en la carrera musical de Metallica, y sus dos discos musicales titulados Load (1996) y Reload (1997) de estilos idénticos, ambos tienen un estilo muy antiguo, más parecido al Rock Alternativo que en esa época triunfaba. Los integrantes tuvieron un gran cambio en la apariencia, se cortaron las melenas y cambiaron el logotipo que identificaba a Metallica. El éxito de estos proyectos no fue tan contundente como el the black álbum, algunos adolescentes se convirtieron en seguidores de Metallica mientras que otros seguidores más antiguos se sintieron traicionados por el nuevo rumbo. ''St. Anger ''Jason Newsted tuvo serias discusiones con James Hetfield en 2001, llegando a tal punto de irse del grupo, el alega que fue por desgaste físico y motivos personales. Con el tiempo se supo que el principal motivo de la salida de Jason de la banda era la negativa de James a que el bajista publicara su álbum con su banda alterna. Después de la salida comenzaron los casting para buscar reemplazante, el cual se llegaron a rechazar bajistas como Twiggy Ramirez, se contraría a Robert Trujillo. Antes de que Trujillo entrara a la banda se había hecho la grabación de St. Anger, con Bob Rock como productor. En este álbum se destaca la ausencia absoluta de solos de guitarra y un sonido de la batería totalmente novedoso y distinto. En la producción de este álbum hubo problemas por la rehabilitación de James con el alcohol. ''Death Magnetic En el 2006 la banda realizo el tour ''Escape from the studio 06, en el que tocaron el disco Master of Puppets debido a su vigésimo aniversario de la salida del mismo La banda comenzó a grabar Death Magnetic el 17 de marzo de 2007 con Rick Rubin como productor reemplazando a Bob Rock. El álbum finalmente es lanzado el 12 de septiembre de 2008. Además la banda participo junto a otras bandas en un homenaje a Iron Maiden. En septiembre de 2008 comienza la gira World Magnetic Tour visitando países de Europa, América del Norte, América Central, América del Sur, Asia y Oceania. Esta gira se extendió hasta noviembre del 2010 recaudando millones de dólares. ''Hardwired... To Self-Destruc Lars en una entrevista realizada por ''Metal Hammer dio a conocer que la banda preparaba un álbum para fines del 2016 y comienzos del 2017 aunque no dio detalles, y este álbum era Hardwired... ''To Self-Destruc'' que fue publicado el 18 de noviembre de 2016. Sonido Metallica mostro un gran nivel de'' trash metal'', especialmente en'' Kill ‘em All'', pero este estilo fue bajando hasta 1991 con The Black Álbum en el que se usaron sonidos más mainstream. Pero sin duda el cambio mas notable fue cuando salio a la venta el álbum Load en que se escucha un sonido mas parecido al hard rock o al rock alternativo, además con el cambio drástico en la estética de la banda. Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Trash Metal